Shadows in the Night
This is a fanfic for an OC who is getting a revamp. the moonlight shone softly over the mountains, sharpening their shadows and making the dark forest at their feet look ominous. The moons themselves hung in the sky, a full, a half, and a crescent moon, while swirling galaxies of stars glittered, cold and distant in the night. A cave in one of the mountains gaped ominously, stalagmites and stalactites lining the entrance, looking like teeth ready to devour any dragon who dared enter it. But the SandWing inside the cave saw none of this as she hunched nervously beside her egg, which was covered in thin, hairline cracks. It was resting in a nest of camel hide, and, as added protection, the warm coils of it's mothers barbed tail. The mother, named Copperhead, was scanning the shadows for any sign of danger. CRACK The sound echoed through the cave, and Copperhead twisted around to examine her egg, wings shivering not with cold, but with excitement and nervousness. Several of the pre-existing cracks had widened, and a few more had appeared. As she watched, the cracks widened, small shards falling off. But the falter in Copperhead's vigilance would be her downfall. She never saw the night-black dragon coming. It crept through the fanged entrance of the cave, intense red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness, and it moved as silent as a shadow, and as dark as one. The only thing that revealed it's presence was it's eyes and the star-scales under it's wings and down it's sides. Patiently, it crouched behind the SandWing, waiting. Meanwhile, the egg continued rocking, several more shards falling off. Yet even as the dragonet's tiny head emerged from it's egg, Copperhead twisted away, scanning the shadows, having heard the rustle of wings and the clicking of talons on stone. "Ah, i wondered when you would notice." The NightWing in the shadows smiled slyly. Her voice was rough; she had obviously been a NightWing that had grown up on the volcano, and her red eyes glinted with malicious amusement. "Starkiller! ''what do you want?!" Copperhead growled. "Why, Copperhead my dear, have you forgotten already that you never paid me for healing you of the wound you got from your husband?" Starkiller said sleekly. "I've come to collect payment!" "You don't mean......?" the SandWing mother put a wing around her confused dragonet, who had just crawled out of the egg. "Obviously! You don't have anything else! Besides, it's been four years! Ever heard of interest, my dear?" "NO! I will ''never ''give my dragonet to a lying, thieving, snake-tongued ''NightWing!" Copperhead roared. "I'm afraid you have no choice." came Starkiller's cold reply. "Not while i still live!" "Then you shall die!" The thin NightWing leaped at Copperhead, fangs bared and claws outstretched. The SandWing ducked, tail unwrapping from around the egg shards and the dragonet, who tried to scurry into the shadows. Starkiller landed behind her, and shot a blast of flames that scorched Copperhead's right wing. The SandWing was clearly not a fighter, more used to running and hiding than confrontations. Copperhead roared in pain and spun around, leaping at Starkiller, who had retreated to the shadows. The NightWing's scales blended perfectly into the wall behind her, and Copperhead crashed to the wall to the left of Starkiller. The thin dragon saw an opportunity and took it, pinning Copperhead and slashing her throat quickly in the spot where her airway and main artery was with all the proficiency of one who has studied dragon anatomy for years. Feeling her lifeblood pouring out of her, Copperhead released a final, strangled groan, and the last breath of air she would ever breathe left her, leaving her dead. As the heat faded from Copperhead's scales and her blood pooled around her, Starkiller calmly padded towards the dragonet, who was frozen in terror. Putting her tail down as a barrier to prevent escape, Starkiller grinned evilly and grabbed the poor dragonet, then turned and leaped out of the cave, winging her way southeast, towards her Rainforest home. five years later... Frond scrubbed the inside of the herbs cabinet. She hated doing that particular chore. It was so repetitive and the herbs that usually resided in it made the cabinet smell weird, and made her feel nauseous. She paused, looking down at the floor of the Rainforest tree house, and the much-hated 'cage’ that bound her tail barb, which was attached to a chain that was tied to a rafter in the roof. Ever since the barb had hardened to the point of use, Starkiller had forced her to wear it, out of fear that the SandWing dragonet might try to kill her. Granted, Starkiller did have Brightsting cactus, the cure to her venom, but she wouldn't be able to get to it if Frond stabbed her in the right place. She hurriedly got back to scrubbing as she heard the this outside of the house that announced the arrival of Starkiller. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)